Double Date: Asdfghjkl Screwed!
by Ricchi
Summary: Berawal dari terjebak dalam lift yang mendadak berhenti bergerak, sampai—"...bagaimana kalau double date?"—tawaran untuk melakukan kencan ganda. Eh tapi bagaimana kalau—"Ah, kalian pasti belum saling kenal, 'kan? Dia Hyuuga Hinata, tunanganku."—double date-nya jadi kacau? Kok pacar Haruno Sakura malah bertunangan dengan pacar Uchiha Sasuke!/ AU, OS, nista, dll/ Mind to RnR? ;3


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and_ _ **NARUTO**_ _itself are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but this story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.**

 **Warning:** AU, **OOC** , _undeteccable typo(s)_ , _slight a little NaruSaku, ada sedikit_ humor garing, dll. Jauh dari kata sempurna ;)

 **.**

.

 **Double Date: Asdfghjkl Screwed!**

.

.

"Iya, Sayang? Aku sudah makan, kok," Haruno Sakura memberikan senyum mesem-mesem kemayu saat mendengar suara lawan bicaranya dari seberang sana. Semburat merah sudah pasti menghiasi pipi ranumnya.

"Aku sedang menunggu di _lift_ saja nih, lantai apartemenku terlalu tinggi sih, Sayang, jadi lama ...," Sakura kembali mencicit dengan suara yang sok diimut-imutkan. Maklum, lawan bicaranya 'kan pacar tercinta jadi harus manis dong.

Sekarang perempuan usia dua puluh lima itu memindahkan posisi ponselnya ke kiri, sembari menatap pemandangan yang tersuguh di depan matanya, ia mendengarkan sang pacar sebelum membalas, "Eh? Besok ketemuan di Yakini-Q? Siap, Sayang ... kamu jangan lupa makan."

Lagi, cengiran super lebar nampak jelas menghiasi wajah cerah milik perempuan manis dengan rambut merah jambu dengan aura kelewat cerah. "He he, _I love you_ , Sayang."

 _Klik._ Kemudian sambungan telepon diputus. Tadi katanya sang pacar sedang sibuk, padahal Sakura 'kan masih ingin mendengar suaranya. Dengan tenang, ia masih menunggu _lift_ -nya sampai ke lantai dua puluh tujuh. Awalnya memang tenang, sebelum—

"Cih."

—decihan menyebalkan yang berasal dari satu-satunya manusia yang berada dalam _lift_ ini terdengar oleh telinga Haruno Sakura.

Ia tak menyukai ini. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "Hei, Tuan, apa masalahmu?"

Laki-laki dengan rambut _raven_ berkulit putih membalikkan badannya, menatap lawan bicaranya dengan datar, "Berisik."

Tampan sih iya, sangat malah. Tapi kok menyebalkan ya? "Kau tak pernah punya pacar? Lagipula namanya juga sedang teleponan ya wajar dong!"

Laki-laki tadi memamerkan _smirk_ , "Teleponan sampai berlebihan seperti itu, kelihatan sekali pacarmu tipe tak setia, eh?"

Sumpah demi janggut Neptunus yang sehalus sutra, boleh tidak Sakura memenggal kepalanya yang mirip ekor ayam dan memanggangnya panas-panas di atas _oven_ lalu kemudian memakannya? Sakura hendak membuka mulutnya, "KYAAAAA!"

 _Jlep_

Bukan, Sakura sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk berteriak seperti itu! Masalahnya, _lift_ -nya...

...berhenti bergerak.

Pikiran aneh merayap masuk ke dalam otak Sakura. Bagaimana kalau _lift_ -nya jatuh? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ia mati di sini? Tidak! Tidak boleh! Sakura tak boleh mati muda! Perawan cantik begini 'kan sayang kalau mati muda, apalagi mati bersama pria menyebalkan. _Hih_ , memangnya Romeo dan Juliet? Masih mending mereka saling cinta, jadi terdengar romantis. Ini?

"Sepertinya pemadaman listrik sedang terjadi karena cuaca ekstrim," pria tadi bergumam santai. Saat ini memang hujan deras yang sesekali datang bersama petir kencang sedang mengguyur Tokyo, dan bodohnya wanita yang berada satu _lift_ dengannya ini malah asik berpacaran _via_ ponsel.

Sakura berdecak kencang, "Memalukan! Masa apartemen _high class_ begini _genset_ saja tidak punya?" ia merutuk sebal, semakin sebal saat mengingat ucapan laki-laki tampan tapi sok tadi, "Ah iya. Hei, aku tak terima soal kau yang mengatakan kalau pacarku itu tidak setia, ya! Dia setia, kok! Kau tidak mengenalnya, jangan sembarangan deh! Kau depresi karena sebenarnya pacarmu 'kan yang tidak setia?" dadanya naik turun dengan hidung kembang kempis setelah menyuarakan kekesalannya. Tuh, rasakan. Pasti pacarnya yang selingkuh, makanya dia mau menebar virus galau. _Sorry_ , Sakura kelewat kebal.

"Sayangnya, pacarku sangat setia. Jelaskan bukti kesetiaan pacarmu, Nona." laki-laki itu kembali bersuara dengan pede _plus_ menyebalkan. Tak apalah menyebalkan sedikit, hitung-hitung mengisi kebosanan. Toh, dia tetap tampan, kok.

Salah besar dia menanyakan bukti kesetiaan pacarnya. Pacarnya itu keren tanpa celah! Sakura menerawang membayangkan sosok yang sudah mengisi hari-hari bahagianya, "Kami sudah berpacaran hampir tiga tahun, dia selalu baik dan menurutiku. Dia juga romantis! Besok adalah hari jadi kami, bahkan dia sudah memesan tempat untuk kita. Romantis 'kan?" Sakura menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, ia memiringkan kepalanya sambil berkhayal yang iya-iya soal besok. _Fufufu_ , bayangkan ... setelah makan malam dan bertukar kado pasti ... hihihi.

"Oh." Laki-laki itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas dada. Kapan _lift_ -nya menyala, ya?

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening lebar milik Sakura, sudah panjang-panjang berceloteh dan balasannya hanya dua huruf? Keterlaluan. "Hei jangan menyebalkan! Harusnya kau ikut senang dong. Aku telah membuktikan kesetiaan pacarku, bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"

"Hn? Dia baik dan tak banyak tingkah sepertimu. Besok kami juga akan bertemu di Yakini-Q, bagaimana kalau _double date_?" ia mengakhiri kalimat tanyanya dengan _smirk_ sembari menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

Meski nampak ragu, Sakura pun membalas uluran tangannya dan menjabatnya pelan,"Ide yang bagus, aku juga ingin menyaksikan kesetiaan pacarmu secara langsung. Omong-omong, Haruno Sakura _desu_."

"Uchiha Sasuke," balasnya tak acuh. Tadi, dia baru saja pulang dari kantornya dan ingin sekali melepas lelahnya dengan meminum _black coffee_ hangat sembari mengecek ulang proposal-proposal dari _client_. Naasnya dia malah terjebak dalam _lift_ bersama dengan perempuan berisik ini.

" _Ne,_ Sasuke-kun! Coba lihat ini."

Tuh, perempuan itu memang benar-benar tak bisa mengunci mulutnya, eh? Walau begitu, ia tetap memindahkan kelereng _onyx_ -nya mengekor pergerakan perempuan itu. Dapat terlihat dari kedua matanya ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

Sakura tersenyum dengan pipi yang memerah, "Rencananya besok aku ingin menghadiahkan pacarku ini," ia memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Yang dipegang oleh perempuan bermarga Haruno di depannya ini adalah surat nikah yang sudah satu paket dengan tandatangan miliknya. " _Omedetou_ , jangan lupa mengundangku saat resepsi nanti."

Kali ini cengiran Sakura semakin melebar, ia menepuk lengan bahu pria tinggi nan tampan itu, "Pasti! Kita 'kan tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama. Terjebak dalam _lift_ begini pula! Ah, aku juga menunggu undangan darimu, lho."

Selanjutnya baik Sasuke maupun Sakura hanya mengobrol ringan untuk memakan waktu sambil menunggu _lift_ mereka bergerak lagi. _Well_ , ucapkan terima kasih pada pria menyebalkan yang baru dikenalnya ini. Karenanya, rasa panik nan takut milik Sakura lenyap termakan oleh tingkah menyebalkan laki-laki itu.

Pada akhirnya mereka terjebak dalam _lift_ selama hampir empat jam. Ternyata tak hanya tinggal satu gedung malah letak apartemen mereka berada di lantai yang sama! Apartemen Sakura berada di nomor 2707 sedangkan milik Sasuke di paling ujung yaitu 2710. Bisa-bisanya Sakura tak sadar kalau lantai tujuan mereka sama, sibuk dengan ponsel sih. Setelah berpamitan dan mengucap terima kasih, Sakura kembali memastikan soal _double date_ yang dibicarakan oleh Sasuke.

Mereka sepakat untuk berangkat bersama tanpa memberitahu rencana _double date_ mereka pada pasangan masing-masing. Hmm, meskipun rencana menghabiskan hari jadi Sakura dan pacarnya hanya berdua menjadi gagal tapi sepertinya ini akan lebih seru.

Ini _D-Day_ -nya! Ditemani oleh Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah terlihat memesonakan dengan setelan formalnya, Haruno Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Yakini-Q. Sakura sendiri terlihat super manis dibalut _dress_ _tosca_ tanpa lenganselutut dengan aksen batu _swarovski_ kecil-kecil.

"Bersiaplah, Sasuke-kun! Kau akan bertemu dengan pacarku!" celoteh Sakura kelewat _excited_. Iyalah, hari jadi ketiga dan ... bisa saja statusnya dengan sang pacar naik tingkat! "Kau akan menyaksikannya menandatangani surat nikah kami, lho~," ia terkikik senang sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada _clutch_ berisi kertas putih yang dimaksud.

"Hn."

Sakura berdecih, "Hn, hn, saja seperti orang yang sedang buang air besar tahu." Perempuan itu menjelajahkan _emerald_ -nya ke sekitar restoran mencari sekelebat sosok dengan rambut pirang yang katanya sudah sampai di sini.

Dengan wajah seperti papan, Sasuke menjitak kepala _pink_ perempuan yang seenaknya tadi. Buang air besar apanya sialan. Sama seperti gadis itu, ia pun mencari sosok pasangannya.

Atensi Sakura memaku pada sosok yang sedang duduk di ujung sana, dekat jendela besar, "Nah, itu pacarku, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mengacungkan telunjuknya, memberi direksi agar Sasuke melihat.

"Itu pacarku."

Bukan. Ini bukan cerita yang berisi belok-belokan. Ini bukan cerita yang berisi di mana kedua pemeran utama saling memperebutkan cinta dari satu orang. Yang Sasuke maksud itu ... perempuan berambut panjang dengan kulit putih semulus porselen yang sedang duduk satu meja dengan orang yang ditunjuk sebagai pacar oleh Haruno tadi.

Iris jelaga Sasuke bersirobok dengan manik _emerald_ Sakura, saling melempar tatapan heran namun tetap berusaha _positive thinking_.

"Uhm ... mungkin tanpa sepengetahuan kita, mereka sudah saling kenal," ucap Sakura terlihat sok tegar meskipun hatinya sudah dirintiki rasa gelisah.

Sasuke tak membalas kicauan perempuan di sebelahnya, dia malah berjalan lurus ke meja di ujung itu _plus_ Haruno Sakura yang mulai mengekorinya perlahan. Batinnya sedang bertarung memilih antara memercayai yang dilihat oleh matanya atau yang dirasakan oleh hatinya. Dia, perempuan dengan surai sewarna bunga khas negeri matahari terbit itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya menatap _heels_ lima sentinya.

 _Dug_!

Sakura mengusap kening lebarnya yang menabrak punggung tegap milik manusia tampan yang mengabaikannya. Oke, ini salah Sakura sendiri tak melihat-lihat jalan. Tapi, hei! Bagaimana bisa kau konsentrasi setelah melihat laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai pacarmu sedang berduaan dengan perempuan lain?

"Sakura-chan?"

Suara khas yang sudah sangat Sakura hapal milik laki-laki yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi pusat atensinya membelai telinganya. Entah kenapa Sakura mulai _baper_ , _feeling_ -nya mendadak langsung tidak enak, dan jantungnya melompat dengan kecepatan tak wajar. Mendengar laki-laki itu menyebut namanya ... membuatnya ingin menangis. _Apa-apaan sih kau,_ shannaro! _Jangan berlebihan dulu, dengarkan penjelasannya baru bertindak!_

Perempuan manis yang raut wajahnya sudah mulai kecut itu keluar dari—punggung Sasuke—tempat persembunyiannya. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya, "Naruto-kun! Sudah dari tadi, ya?" ia menarik kursi yang _available_ dengan kikuk.

Sasuke? Dia belum buka suara dan mulai memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan pacarnya, Hyuuga Hinata dan di sebelah Haruno Sakura.

"Belum lama kok, Sakura-chan!" dia, pemuda berkulit _tan_ dengan mata sebiru safir memamerkan cengirannya. Namun, tak berlangsung lama karena mendadak ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius, "ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Sakura."

Tuh 'kan. Sakura membenci ini. Perutnya terasa mual secara instan, ini bukan seperti kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto punya _black magic_ dengan _side effect_ sakit perut tapi kenapa bisa perutnya terasa diremas? "E-eh? Ada apa, Naruto-kun? Ini tentang hari jadi kita, 'kan?" matanya menatap Naruto lurus meski berkaca-kaca.

"Sakura, maaf aku—"

"—Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah, apa kau mau melihatnya?" Sakura terlihat panik dengan tergesa ia mulai membuka _clutch_ -nya tapi kalah cepat dengan tangan lain yang menggenggam tangannya. Sakura melirikkan matanya ke kiri dan disambut oleh Sasuke yang tak acuh memerhatikan _scenery_ orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depannya. Genggaman pria ini terasa ... hangat. Apa dia sedang berusaha menenangkan Sakura?

Menyadari Sakura sudah mulai tenang, pria bermarga Uzumaki itu kembali melanjutkan _line_ nya yang terpenggal, "Aku minta maaf. Hubungan kita tak bisa dilanjutkan. _Hontou ni gomennasai_ ," ia bertutur lirih merasa bersalah.

Kenapa tenggorokannya terasa perih? Air liurnya sudah memadat dan bertransformasi menjadi kerikil kah? Atau dia memiliki amandel? Dadanya terasa sesak tapi Haruno Sakura tak memiliki penyakit asma tuh. Matanya memanas padahal dia tak sedang kelilipan. Singkatnya, ia terluka. Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar mengatakan kalimat tabu itu.

Dengan suara yang sudah parau, Sakura membalas, "K-kenapa?" ia mencicit bagai tikus kejepit karena berusaha menekan rasa sakitnya. Air mata sudah menganaksungai di pelupuk matanya. Untung dia memakai _make-up waterproof_.

Hening. Naruto masih diam sembari melirik perempuan di sebelahnya, "Ah, kalian pasti belum saling kenal, 'kan? Dia Hyuuga Hinata ..." bocah pirang ini menyentuh pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan telapak tangannya, "... tunanganku."

 _Krik_.

Sakura merasa sengatan listrik dengan tegangan super menyetrum dadanya, ia merasa ribuan fragmen gelas kaca yang pecah menancap hatinya, dan ia ... merasa hancur. Ia menahan diri agar tidak sampai terisak bak orang kesetanan saat ini.

Ah, jangan melupakan hati lain yang sama tersakitinya dengan Sakura. Tidak seperti gadis itu yang sudah banjir dengan air mata, Sasuke melampiaskannya dengan _straightforward_. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dengan gerakan kilat sampai membuat kaki kursi berderit kencang akibat pergesekannya dengan lantai. Dengan kasar, ia mengambil _clutch_ milik Haruno Sakura dan menyisakan tanda tanya dalam kepala tiga orang yang sedang dirundungi atmosfer aneh ini.

Air mata Sakura memang masih belum berhenti tapi ia tetap memerhatikan Sasuke yang sekarang sedang memunggungi mereka. Apa sih yang sedang dilakukan oleh si bodoh itu? Dan apa hubungannya dengan _clutch_ milik Sakura? Apa dia ingin ... tidak! Dia tak ingin mencuri, 'kan?

Tak sampai tiga menit Sasuke sudah membalikkan badannya. Sekarang pria tampan itu mencengkram pergelangan milik Haruno Sakura, menariknya ke sisinya. Ia menjulurkan kertas putih yang tadi ia ambil dari _clutch_ Sakura ke arah Hinata. Karena di sebelah Hinata itu Naruto, tentu saja pria itu ikut melihat kertas yang dipegang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ah, kalian belum saling kenal, 'kan? Dia Haruno Sakura ... istriku."

.

.

.

 **E n d**

 **.**

 **Catatan:** Terinspirasi sedikit dari _Jdorama_ _ **Love Shuffle**_.

 **Rima's Cuap Space:** Akhirnya saya bisa nulis rated T lagi hehe. Judulnya 'Asdfghjkl' dan _screwed_ itu menggambarkan kacau. Jadi maksud judulnya itu yaa _double date_ yang kacau wkwk. Lagi-lagi aku merasa datar dan _rush_ heu, sudahlah ini emang gaje. Waah udah mau pengumuman SBMPTN nih, btw. _Good luck_ untuk kalian—dan saya—,ya! ;D

Terima kasih yang sudah baca sampai sini ;) berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak?

.

 **Omake**

 **.**

"Hiks, hiks, huaaaaaa ..."

Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis yang sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sesekali ia mengusap kepala _pink_ perempuan itu. _Well_ , dia bukanlah pawang wanita, jadi tentu saja tak mengerti harus berbuat apa.

Ia berdecak kesal, "Sudahlah. Berarti yang kubilang benar, 'kan? Pacarmu tipe tak setia."

Tangisan Sakura yang sedang memendamkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang pria mapan nan tampan tanpa celah ini semakin kencang. "Bukan itu, Bodoh! Hiks, kau juga bilang pacarmu lebih setia dari pacarku 'kan? Mana, mereka bahkan bertunangan tuh! Hiks, hiks, hiks ..."

Takdir memang aneh. Tuhan mempermainkan mereka sejak awal. Pertemuan yang tak elit sampai menjalin hubungan yang juga tak elit. Pada akhirnya, mereka dihadapkan pada kenyataan. Kenyataan _ngenes_ bahwa pacar—sekarang mantan—yang mereka bangga-banggakan itu jauh dari kata setia.

Masih dalam posisi berpelukan, Sasuke membalas, "Berisik, lalu apa?" ia bertanya tanpa mau membahas soal setia yang terdengar seperti _bullshit_ itu lebih lanjut.

Semilir angin malam membelai kulit sepasang manusia yang perasaannya sedang kacau balau akibat balada _double date_. Sekarang mereka sedang menenangkan diri di taman dekat apartemen mereka. Suara jangkrik menemani mereka, memberikan efek garing pada atmosfer yang menaungi mereka.

Suara isak dan tangisan Sakura yang tadinya mulai tenang volumenya kembali naik, "K-kenapa kau harus menandatangani surat nikahku tadi, hah?! Kenapa aku harus menikahimu? Huaaaaaa!"

Ya, yang Sasuke lakukan saat membalikkan badannya adalah menandatangani surat nikah milik Haruno Sakura yang ada dalam tas tangannya. Kenapa? Agar _mereka_ tahu kalau Sasuke dan Sakura pun bisa bertindak lebih gila. Agar _mereka_ tahu kalau Sasuke dan Sakura juga bisa merebut pasangan _mereka_ seperti yang mereka lakukan.

"Sudah terlanjur. Mulai besok pindahlah ke apartemenku, Nona Uchiha."

.

 **:v**

 **.**


End file.
